The present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus for cleaning the inside of channels of an endoscope.
In general, an endoscope is provided with a plurality of channels for air feed, liquid feed, suction, etc. An operating section of the endoscope includes a plurality of cylinders which communicate with the channels. A piston for opening and closing the channel is inserted in each cylinder, constituting a control valve. In a conventional method of channel cleaning, the pistons are removed from their corresponding cylinders, and connectors attached to liquid feed tubes for cleaning are connected to the cylinders so that a detergent solution is fed into the channels through the tubes and the connectors.
Connectors of conventional types include ones which are screwed into a threaded portion formed on the inner peripheral surface of the cylinder and ones which hold a flange formed on the cylinder and are screwed to the flange. It is troublesome, however, to connect to or disconnect these connectors from the cylinder, especially when using a plurality of cylinders.